


Not There

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I don't think it goes there..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



"...I don't think it goes there..."

Sai looked up to see his head above Zechs' in the mirror. "Are you certain? It looks pretty and I'm just certain you'll have beautiful curls after this."

Zechs fought the urge to grab the keys to Epyon and his bucket, er, helmet. "Sai, darling, that's a very powerful vibrator that secretes a lubricant, not a curling iron. It goes in my ass, not my hair."

A moment later, Zechs heard a groan from behind him and pushed himself up a bit on the pillows so he could see what was going on in the mirror. "My ass, Sai. Not yours, mine."

Sai didn't respond, and Zechs wondered if it had really been worth it to pilot Tallgeese if it meant getting haunted by this crazy, albeit gorgeous, spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
